


Pretty Things

by Brighid



Category: Farscape
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighid/pseuds/Brighid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because John likes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet for Jenlev.

Pretty Things

Chiana trails her fingers over the vendor's wares, stops briefly over top of a beaten metal coil, twisted into a bracelet.

Pretty.

She so likes _pretty_ and her hand drifts onward and over and she looks up at the vendor through her lashes, smiles, let's her pale pink tongue touch her teeth. "Did you make these all yourself?" and when she nods Chiana smiles, leans closer. "I am always ... impressed by people who are good with their hands."

The woman flushes pale green, and her pupils go pinprick thin. "Do you, now?" and Chiana can smell her _want_ in the sweat at the back of her neck-ruff. 

"Yeah," Chiana says, leaning further in, her body obscuring the subtle motion of her hand as she slips the bracelet free but then there's a hard, heavy hand on her shoulder, and she looks up to see John smiling at her. "What?"

"Hey, little girl, did you pick out the pretty I promised you?" and he's pulling a handful of the local coins out of his pocket. "Which one?" His hand on her shoulder is iron.

Chiana smiles at him, all teeth, and holds out the beaten copper bracelet. "Very nice," John says, and he's plunking down coins, smiling at the woman. "My sister has a thing for pretty," John says with a wink at the woman, a sly compliment and Chiana is forced to admire his style. 

"Sister?" the woman asks, and John winks again. 

"Well. We think maybe mother frelled father over on this one, but he never complained." He pulls Chiana in close, kisses her temple wetly. "And we're a close family." Chiana smiles, tongue against teeth, laughing soundlessly as the vendor's pupils all but disappear.  
"Maybe we'll catch you later tonight, in the bar?"

The vendor nods, and John pulls Chiana onward. "You," says John, "are a very bad little girl."

"And you are a very bad old man," Chiana says, and Johns snorts. 

"True enough. So, what exactly were you willing to get us thrown off another backwater planet for?" and makes a tchking sound with his tongue as she holds the bracelet up again. He pulls it from her fingers and works its warm-smooth coils around her wrist, fingers tracing the design. Chiana "hmmms" happily under his touch. "Well, it's nicer than that ring on Dryclo, at any rate. C'mon, Chi, let's go get something to eat."

"And drink," Chiana says, and John laughs. 

"And drink," he agrees, and he pulls her tight against his big warm body and his hand is curved over her hip and she knows it's mostly so she doesn't steal anything, but it's also because he likes her, and she "hmmms" again.


End file.
